A long time forgotten
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Harry Potter was left on the Dursley's doorstep when he was 15 months old but never turned up at Hogwarts 10 years later. The Dursley's never got the letter or their nephew. No one knows where Harry Potter is or what happened to him. Or do they know and just not remember correctly?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was left on the Dursley's doorstep when he was 18 months old but never turned up at Hogwarts 10 years later. The Dursley's never got the letter or their nephew. No one knows where Harry Potter is or what happened to him. Or do they know and just not remember correctly?

* * *

Charlus Potter and his wife Dorea Potter were shocked when suddenly a light flashed in their living room where they were playing with their son and a baby appeared wrapped in a blue blanket fast asleep. This baby looked just like their son James. Charlus took the note while Dorea picked up the sleeping child. She gasped when the greenest eyes she'd ever seen opened and looked at her.

"I don't believe this." Charlus replied clutching his heart. "This is our Grandson. His name is Harry Potter. He's 18 months old the same as Jamie. This letter says that Jamie and his wife Lily were killed by you-know-who and Dumbledore was sending Harry to live his mother's sister. "

"How did he end up here?" Dorea asked, "That doesn't matter." she said, she got down on her knees and held Harry out to James. "James, sweetie this is your brother Harry. "

James gave a grin and put his hand on Harry's head. He was accepting his new brother in his life.

"You're right." Charlus agreed, "We keep the boy and raise the two of them as twins. If anyone asks why we suddenly have another son we tell them that Harry has been sick since birth and we didn't think he was going to make it. " he threw the letter in the fire. "He will keep his name. Except his middle name we'll have to change it. Fleamont after my father. Lets go quickly to Gringotts I'll take care of the Ministry later. "

* * *

Harry Fleamont Potter Born March 27, 1960. Joined James Charlus Potter Born March 27, 1960 on the Potter family tree.

They found Harry's magic bound so the Goblins unbound it. Charlus and Dorea noted that Harry's scar vanished. After that they did a blood adoption. Even though Harry was already a Potter but his green eyes would give away the secret that he wasn't really their son so they blood adopted him. Harry became the spitting image of James.

They went shopping in the alley where, sure enough, they got stopped and asked who Harry was. They told their cover story over and over again. People excepted the story because the two 18 month boys looked like twins.

Harry Potter was doted on by his older brother James even as babies. Harry was a quiet baby and often prone to fevers. This caused his mother, father and brother to baby him and fuss over him. They quickly found out that Harry was quiet talented magically. He had inherited a Black ability. He was a megamorphmagus. He often had fun changing his hair. Though most of the time he just left it to cycle through colors. It of course made it easier to tell the two boys apart.

As they got older it became apparent that they were complete opposites. James was out going and wanted attention to be on him. While Harry remained quiet and hardly ever talked. James loved running around and flying while Harry loved sitting still and reading. Both boys were spoiled rotten . James boasted about all he had and expected everything. Harry though was polite and thankful for what he was given.

Dorea often doted on Harry more than James because Harry still got his fevers and always got sick during the spring. He seemed a frail child. It had started as a cover story but Harry proved it to be true.

* * *

 **This popped into my head all of a sudden. I'm sorry for the short first chapter it will be longer next chapter which will also be out sometime soon because like I said it's in my head.**

 **So in the next chapter will skip ahead to the Hogwarts years.**

 **I really hope you like this story.**

 **I don't think it's done that much because I don't think I've ever read a story where Harry becomes James' brother. Maybe one but it was so long ago I can't remember the name. I did read a story once where Harry is Master of Death and is born as Sirius and Regulus' brother. I can't really remember that story either because it was really long ago and I can't remember if it was on this site or AFF. net. but anyhow here this story is.**

 **Well you know what to do.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Now you have everything?" Dorea asked her sons. They were on Platform 9 3/4. Today, she was sending her sons off to Hogwarts. The two boys stood dressed in their robes holding hand. They both nodded. "You're sure?"

"Mom!" James whined "We'll send for something if we forgot." he looked at the train. "We have to go now."

"Yes, yes." she smiled and kissed both of her sons' heads. "Go on now. Write to us as soon as you're sorted. "

James dragged Harry off. But Harry looked back and waved. Dorea was in tears as she waved back. Charlus was smiling after boys and he too waved to Harry.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to sit in this car?" James asked as Harry lead them in a car that already looked full "It's full."

Harry shook his head and let go of his brother's hand. He sat next to a boy with shoulder length black hair and a hooked nose. On the other side of the boy near the door was a red haired girl with green hair. Harry was next to the window.

"Well, okay I guess." James shrugged and sat opposite his brother. Another boy with shoulder length black hair was next to him. On the boys other side was a tired looking brown haired boy. "My names James Potter and that's my little brother Harry Potter. "

"I'm Sirius Black." the boy next to James said, "Nice to meet you both."

"I'm Remus Lupin." the brown haired boy said, "Hello."

"Lily Evans." the only girl said, "and this is Severus Snape."

The boy next to Harry nodded his head.

"Why is his hair changing colors?" Lily asked, "That's really cool . "

"Harry's a Metamorphmagus." James explained, "I don't have that ability myself but it came from my mother's family. The Blacks."

"That's right." Sirius said, pompously, "I have like a great great aunt who can do it. " He shrugged, "I can't do it either. Nice to meet you, cousin."

Sirius held his hand out to Harry who just stared out the window as if seeing something they couldn't.

James frowned and reached over and put his hand on his brother's forehead.

"Why didn't you tell mother you had another of your fevers, Harry?" James demanded, "Are you trying to get sick?! Do you want to miss the first day of class?! " he stood and began rummaging in his trunk. He finally came out with a Potion. "Take this right now! You are so lucky that I thought to bring some in case this very thing happened! I have half a mind to write an owl to mother right now and tell her you're sick again!"

"Don't." Harry said, he drank the potion with out a fuss. He was too used to them. "I'm fine, brother. Really. It's nothing." James glared at his brother as he sat down again arms across his chest. "I'm fine. Just thinking. I sense something foul close by it's getting closer because I'm starting to get dizzy. "

The door opened and a small mousy boy came in.

"May I join you?" He asked.

Harry doubled over grabbing his stomach. He knew this symptom he'd seen his brother faint when witches and wizard's with dark auras got close to him but only those that were truly evil. He'd been around several people with dark aura's before and was fine but James and their parents noted he always got really sick when certain people were around. James had deemed these people evil. He didn't care if it was true or not. They caused his brother pain so they were evil.

"NO!" James yelled, "NO YOU CAN'T GET OUT NOW!" Harry glanced up. Everyone was trying to decide to help him or make the boy go away. Remus and Lily began trying to see if there was anything they could do to help Harry while Sirius and Severus decided to side with James and force the boy out of the cabin . "STAY AWAY FROM US!"

* * *

Harry was a little dizzy as they headed down toward the boats. He was holding James' hand again. People kept looking at them as if they were crazy.

"Will you go in the same boat as me?" James asked. His eyes slid to Severus for some reason he just really hated that his brother seemed to like the guy. "Or with him?"

"We will not be together forever, brother." Harry said, "I will go with Severus and Lily and you will go with Sirius and Remus."

James excepted that. His brother was always saying that they wouldn't be together forever but in James' mind they had to be. Because he had to protect his little brother. But he got in a boat with Sirius and Remus. The rat boy joined them.

Harry followed Severus and Lily into their boat with another boy. The boy gave a nod of his head to the three of them. Harry cocked his head to one side. He was feeling that connection again. It had been that feeling that had lead him to the cabin they had sat in. He wondered what it meant but right now the boats began moving forward.

"Your brother is being mean again." Lily said as Harry pulled something out from under his shirt. It was the Potter Coat of arms on a necklace. Harry tapped it with his wand and it became a camera he took each of their pictures and then looked at where Lily was pointing. James, and Sirius were being mean to the rat boy. He shrugged and began taking pictures of the great view of Hogwarts. Suddenly, they all heard a splash. Harry looked around to see the rat boy was in the lake and obviously couldn't swim. The fleet had stopped. "Now what do we do?"

Harry tapped his camera back into his coat of arms and stared the boy was making him sick but he couldn't let him drown. He sighed rolling his eyes and jumped in as Hagrid yelled back. He surfaced and expertly swam over to the rat boy. He dove down and grabbed him as he sank and began trying to swim back up . James appeared a moment later to help. He looked pissed and annoyed but together they hauled him up and back into James' boat. Sirius and Remus hauled James back in.

In the next boat Severus and the mystery boy were pulling Harry back into their boat. The fleet began moving again.


	3. Chapter 3

Minerva McGonagall saw the three boys she scoffed then one spoke to her.

"Please cast a drying and warming charm on my brother." James asked, "Please, he gets sick very easily and he's very cold."

Minerva looked at the boys twin brother they were holding hands the boy already looked sick. She quickly cast the spells on all three boys and showed them to a room where they could wait.

"I hope we all get Gryffindor!" Sirius said as they waited, "Here that, Harry, go for Gryffindor."

"No." Harry replied, rubbing his eyes. "Brother and I will not be sorted together."

James looked at his brother.

"Do you know that for sure?" James asked, " Brother, you're doing it again. It's one of your feelings?"

"Yes, my feelings." Harry nodded, he coughed and leaned against his brother. "I will be sorted in to a different house and brother will not be happy."

"But that doesn't matter." James stated stubbornly "You're my little brother! Different house of not we'll always be together."

"No." Harry replied, "You will have your friends and I will have mine."

James gasped looking at his brother in awe. Harry had never cared to make friends before. He was wondering if that was going to bode well for him or not.

Harry began coughing harshly as Minerva returned to the room to lecture them. She squatted down.

"Okay, drink these." she held out two vials to him. "Pepper up and Fever Reducer." Harry downed both and the woman stood again. "Follow me."

* * *

James walked hand and hand with his brother into the hall. He noted people watching them but didn't care he had a brother to protect.

Minerva began reading names. After a while.

"Black , Sirius!"

"GRIFFYNDOR!"

A few more names.

"Evans, Lily!"

"GRIFFYNDOR!"

More names then:

"Lupin, Remus."

"GRIFFYNDOR!"

More names then:

"Potter, Harry!"

James walked his brother up and sat him on the stool. He stood next to him holding his hand content to stay with his brother for as long as he could because his brother's feelings were never wrong.

"SLYTHERIN!"

James blinked at his brother who stood to let James sit but didn't leave.

"Potter, James!"

James sat and the hat began talking to him.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James stood squeezed his brother's hand then they went to the different tables.

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Peter scurried to the table looking terrified.

More names then:

"Snape, Severus!"

Harry honed in on Severus . He stared hard.

"SLYTHERIN!"

He clapped with the others and made Severus sit next to him. Harry now sat between Rabastan Lestrange, the boy from the boat and Severus and was content for it to stay that way as the sorting continued.

* * *

"Your brother does not seem happy." Severus said as they ate. "I mean that you got sorted over here."

"He is not." Harry replied, "But it will be okay." His hair was flashing colors and people were whispering about him. "Do you think me a freak?"

"No." Severus replied, "I think your abilities are cool."

"What about you, Rabastan?"

The boy jolted then stared and finally answered.

"No."

"Good, I'm glad my friends don't think I'm a freak."

Both boys started at his declaration but just nodded.

"Rabastan , what is your favorite color?" Harry asked after awhile. He looked at him "Please, tell me."

"Rab's favorite color is blue." a second year said, "I'm his older brother Rudolphus."

"this blue?" Harry turned his hair a royal blue color ."Is this right?"

"No." Rudo replied, "Like Cobalt."

Harry's hair changed and Rudo and Rab smiled.

"Good." Harry beamed, "This is Rab's color." Rab blushed, "Sev?"

Severus started, knowing that Harry had heard Lily call him that. He wanted another friend so allowed it.

"Well, I like black." he replied, "Lily likes Emerald Green like her eyes."

Harry beamed and tested out the colors. His hair stayed Cobalt when he was done. It made Rab blush he noted and he decided he like the effect.

* * *

they were soon in the Common Room and Harry was looking around. His hair turned to green and silver.

"I wonder if we'll be roomed together?" Rab asked, "that'd be nice."

"I have a feeling that the three of us will be in the same room." Harry replied, as they were lead to the dorms. They were at the dorm on the very bottom they entered the warm room after seeing that they were in fact in the same room. A fuzzy monkey with no tail and blue wings with rainbow veins. It's fur was black, jumped on Harry's shoulder. It was about the size of an owl. " This is simianus. He's my familiar. Don't worry he wont breath fire unless he's really upset. Sinianus, these are my friends, Sev and Rab. "

Simianus shook both of their hands then the three boys got ready for bed and turned in.

* * *

They were up early in the morning and going to the Great Hall when Harry's hand was grabbed. The three stopped and saw James had his brother's hand. James didn't seem to notice the other two or even his brother as he was talking to Sirius and Remus. He did pet Sini though.

"Brother, " James beamed at Harry. "We must go eat now. You may hold my hand on the way to class if we have them together."

James looked down at their hands then smiled at his brother.

"Sorry, I missed you." James laughed running his fingers through his messy hair messing it up farther. "I'm used to you sleeping in the bed next to me. Instead I got that evil rat boy. "

Harry grabbed his stomach and Sirius and James looked around. Remus pointed toward the stairs absently he was reading a book. Sure enough Peter was coming down the stairs.

"Hey, Harry , what was that Leg Locker curse again?" James asked absently.

"Repeat after me Deprimo. " Harry said, "It should create a wind it's better and can't be traced back to you unless someone checks your wand."

He noted he had gotten the groups attention. Harry showed the wand movement and James quickly aimed it a Peter who was blasted off the bottom step and fell flat on his face.

"Very good, brother." Harry said, "Come, Sev. Come, Rab. My stomach is really hurting he's too close."

They followed their friend to the Slytherin table to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear son,_

 _We are not upset at you for being in are however wondering how you did not get into Ravenclaw, honey. Rest assured that your father and I still love you and will always love you.  
_

 _Now, I'm glad you made friends so fast but I'm afraid I only one know of them by their family name, sweetie. I've never heard of a Muggle born getting into Slytherin so I assume he is a Half Blood. I wonder if the family of his wizard parent do ask for me will you, dear._

 _Now, your father and I have discussed this strange feeling you've had that you feel around young Mr. Lestrange and we think we know what it is but we are a bit confused . You said that the same feeling lead you to take James and sit in the cabin with James' friends but Mr. Lestrange wasn't in the cabin? This leads us to believe that one of James' friends is meant to be your friend as well._

 _Now, I say that but you actually destined to be closer than friends with Mr. Lestrange and which ever of James' friend it is. Your father wishes to explain this to you but I think you are too young to understand at the moment maybe next year._

 _Attached is a few books I bought in the Alley after leaving you yesterday I thought you would like them._

 _I hope you have a good day at school honey. Write back soon._

 _love,_

 _Mom and dad.'_

* * *

Harry thought about his mother's letter.

"Sev, are you a half blood?" He whispered.

"Yeah." Sev replied, "Why?"

"I told my mom about you and Rab being my friends and she said she didn't know your name and there had never been a Slytherin Muggleborn before. She was wondering if she would know the name of your magical parent."

"Oh, Eileen Prince. " He muttered, in a low voice in which he hoped only Harry could hear. "That's my mom. She's a Pure-blood. "

"Oh, I've heard of that family." Harry said, he dropped the subject sensing it wasn't something Severus wanted to talk about. "I hope we have Potions today."

"Me too." Sev said, glad for the change of topic. "Though I wouldn't mind Healing and Defense too."

"Me too." Harry beamed. "I'm so glad we get to learn Healing. My mum is a Healer and I think that's what I want to be when I grow up. I'm signing up for all of the Healing classes. "

Rab smiled at Harry as he said that. He could just tell Harry would make a perfect Healer. He could tell Harry was a gentle person.

"I'm looking forward to Transfiguration." he said, "and Charms."

"I think I'm looking forward to everything." Harry laughed, as they got their schedules, "Yay, Potions!"

"You have potions every day." Rudo laughed "It's a very hard and dangerous subject."

The boys got up and headed for the door. Suddenly, Harry's schedule was snatched away. People in the Entrance Hall looked on. A few teachers were about to intervene when James handed it back and took his brother's hand. They began walking toward Charms together their friends on either side of them. Harry talked to his friends and James to his. Lily had caught up and was talking with Harry and his group.

* * *

James let go of his brother's hand as soon as they entered Charms. He went to set with his friends on one side of the room and Harry went and sat with his friends on the other side. He hated this. He kept thinking his brother was in trouble every time he was out of his site. He knew the truth about his brother. He knew Harry was actually his son from the future because one day he'd found a letter in his dads office that explained it. His father had been very upset that he'd found it and made him swear that he wouldn't tell Harry or his mother about the letter because his mother thought he burnt it and Harry would be crushed. He explained how Harry had appeared and how they had taken him in. James had been even more protective of his brother Harry when he found out the Dark Lord that the letter talked about was the same Dark Lord that was about right now. He , James, had only gotten to read half of the letter before his father had walked in on him. His father had let him read all of it.

He still couldn't figure out how Harry had come back in time or why he'd come back in time. His father had blacked out the name of his future wife so he couldn't read it and would only tell him that Harry had looked like his twin even before they blood adopted him. James didn't think that his father was telling him everything but didn't push. He sighed to himself and tried to focus on the class. Had he been sent here to change things? That was the question that kept repeating in his head. And if so who had sent him back? And what did they expect Harry to do without any memories? James rubbed his head he was getting a headache. He looked over and noticed that both Harry and Snape had managed the Charm easily and Snape looked almost bored. Was that the answer? Was Snape from the future too? Had it been him that had sent Harry back? Or had his parents already taught him this Charm and he was just bored to be learning it again?

Somehow James didn't think it was the latter he had a nagging feeling that this Snape was from the future as well. He couldn't for the life of him figure out where that feeling was coming from but somehow he just knew it. He also had a feeling that everything was already on a different track then what it had been before. He frowned in thought and absently kept trying the Charm not caring when he got it right time after time. His mind was filled with the mystery before him and he was determined to solve it.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was having a great day he loved being around Sev, Lily and mostly Rab. He was happily studying with Rab in the library. He decided he wasn't sitting close enough and moved closer. He watched as Rab glanced at him. He pouted when the boy looked away. NO! He wanted his attention on him! He moved so close that they were almost touching. Harry beamed at Rab and went back to studying. Rab gave him a blush and a shy smile then glanced at Harry's hair it was now his blue. He then went back to studying.

James entered and frowned. He'd gotten the letter from his father explaining the situation.

"Remus. " His friend looked at him. "Go sit with my brother you'll be able to study better over there. My brother is very quite."

"Uh..." Remus blinked, "Okay, and you want me to keep an eye on him, right?"

"I thought that went without saying."

Remus smirked and walked over.

"Excuse me, Potter? Lestrange?" They both looked at him. "I was wondering if I could study here?" They both nodded and Remus sat across from them. He noted how close they were to each other. He smiled, "Thank you. Maybe we can help each other?"

Harry and Rab both shrugged and went back to their work. Remus let out a sigh of relief silence sweet silence.

"Werewolf. " Remus looked at Harry . Harry was staring at him. "Yes, I see it. "

"Uh..."

"Hey!" Sev marched up. "Move over, Lupin. Let Lils and I sit down. "

Remus moved to the far end and let them sit. Soon Harry moved away from Rab and silence fell as all five set to work. Remus let out a sigh of relief three hours later.

"Be quiet, Moony!" Harry snapped in a hiss. "Rab, Lil, Sev and i are studying. "

"I'm sorry, I was just loving the silence. " Remus explained. "The Common Room is always noisy."

"Come, Rab, lets get away from the loud mouth." He and Rab packed up and walked away. James stopped them at the door. "Your Moony is too noisy to study with. Rab and I are going to the Common Room."

"Okay. " James nodded and hugged his brother. "Don't study too much and remember to come up for dinner and you'd better eat or I'm telling father."

"Okay." Harry agreed and lead Rab to the Common Room his hair once again Rab's blue. They got seats near the fire and Harry was once again sitting so close to Rab that they were almost touching. Rab noticed that Harry seemed to like this position. He moved so that he was leaning against Harry as soon as they touched electricity shot through both of them and Rab understood. He knew he had to send a letter to his grandfather immediately. But for right now he relaxed against Harry and they read .

* * *

Rab quickly wrote to his Grandfather before bed that night. He and his brother Rudo were raised by their grandfather after their dad had run off. Their dad had promised Rudo to Bellatrix Black before he'd left and Rudo hated it. The two of them couldn't stand each other. Rab had an idea but he'd have to ask for Harry's help and hoped the boy could help.

* * *

"Moony!" James cornered Remus upon going to their room that night. " When you study with my brother you will make no noise! "

"Sorry, James ." Remus sighed, he was liking this Moony name. " I was just enjoying studying in silence. I didn't know it was supposed to be true silence."

James sat on Remus' bed and whispered to him.

"Did you feel anything when you sat next to Harry and Lestrange today?" he asked, " A pull of some sort?"

"I wasn't paying attention why?"

James let out a frustrated growl and explained the whole room heard because he was now pacing. Frank Longbottom and Sirius Black understood as both were Pure-Blood. Sirius thought for a moment after all he'd been the only other person in that car that was now James' friend but...

"It couldn't have been Lily could it?"

"No no." James waved his hand impatiently. "The only girl my brother likes is our mom. He's never even talked to one other than mom. Besides she spends all her time with Snape. "

"Then , mate, " Sirius said, "I hate to say this but I'm the only other choice. "

James faced the guy and frowned.

"He got sick when Peter entered the room. "Sirius said, " Moony says he didn't feel anything, you say it's one of your friends and I'm your only other friend who was in that cabin. "

"He's right." Remus said not wanting to tell anyone that his wolf would sense instantly if his mate was near by. "I felt nothing so it has to be Sirius. "

"I'll see if I can't try and study with them tomorrow. " Sirius sighed at this. He couldn't remember feeling anything in the train car but he'd been really nervous.

* * *

Rab received his owl back first thing in the morning and was happy to let Harry read it. His Grandfather had explained the bond in better detail. Harry ate it up and shared that there was a third. Rab nodded. He already knew that.

Sirius tried to study with them but they kept leaving him behind because he was too loud so he hadn't been able to confirm or deny that Harry and Rab were his mates. Finally, he'd had enough he wanted to find out so he asked an upper year to put a Silencing spell on him so he could learn to be quiet long enough to study with the two of them.

* * *

Severus Snape watched the first few weeks of school fly by and how amusing this was going. He'd been right to do this. Things were already heading in a better path and he was almost cracking ribs daily as Sirius went through weeks with a silencing charm on him. He'd heard them say it was because he wanted to be able to study with Harry and Rab. Severus made it a habit to stay close to them though he let them be alone often as well.


End file.
